Of little people and little things (Personal work)
by Legio Sinica
Summary: 'I' would like to take 'you' to Necromunda, beneath the literal veneer of prosperity, to find out how life is for those lower down the hive.
1. Prologue

Necromunda, the aptly named world of death. Since its halcyon days over fifteen millennia ago, its surface has been covered by layer over layer of bile and brown and black, unpleasant side products of the Hive World's behemoth industry. Once the proud centre of a thriving technocratic empire, this world now serves the mighty Emperor with all manners of supplies and some of the toughest recruits the galaxy has ever seen. Where mountains have stood, arcologies – or to most of their inhabitants, _hives_ – have instead taken over the race to the sky.

Now, are you still with me? Good. Follow my voice.

Imagine that, by some circumstance, we must go to Necromunda. Our first impression would be about Necromunda's clouds. You see, without oceans of relatively clean water, the clouds tend to come in many different colors. Back around the Cataclysm of Souls, a xenos invasion destroyed Hive Caramus and its promethium production plants. The fires were visible from orbit for decades, but it was the clouds that were the most terrible. Rolling black waves of toxic ash poured into even mighty Hive Primus itself, taking the lives of billions, rightly earning the name "Black Death". But on most days, Necromunda is not so different from an ocean world in storm season, with the spires of its hive clusters forming glowing islands amidst the dark clouds of ash-coloured dust and multicoloured corrosive vapour. No, Myrku is atypical of ocean worlds, no other world boasts the _valanti avaruskia_. Yes, they are the things you called the flying islands, but they are whaling vessels. Alright, and among the islands of light are two spaceports. We would dock at the one owned by the Planetary Governor Geronitus Helmawr, as there is little we known about the other one. Some say it is but a crumbling wreck, a relic broken during the War of the Beast. As we approach the passenger port, we will see the world's trade port, Selene's Ring.

After we disembark, our first stop is one of the most grandiose monuments the world has to offer: the Helmawr Palace of Hive Primus. Correct, Primus is the Palatine. It would just be the outskirts of course, we were not invited to see its _splendid_ interior after all. Don't be fooled though, hidden beneath all the masonry and gildings are the governor's private army and massive artillery batteries the Imperial House uses to secure its position. We will then come face to face with an adamantium barrier, Helmawr's last line of defense against rebellion, though it generally serves as a tangible insult to the noble houses lower down. This section is also called the Spire, and locations such as the Imperial Fists' fortress and the Sector Bazaar are located on this level. This is also where most outside dignitaries stop during their stay on Necromunda, and some leave thinking 'life is quite comfortable there'! We, on the other hand, would follow in the footsteps of Tithe officials and the Arbites past a second great adamantium barrier, and see the complete picture.

*Ring*

Get up now, sleepyhead, and look outside. Seriously, this is the first time I have seen clouds of three different colours mixing with each other. Aww, _come on_ my friend, why in the Emperor's name would I interrupt your beauty sleep if we weren't headed for the damn planet? Remember our orders: this is a journey to collect stories of Necromundan life beyond the Wall. Yes, our rendezvous is the entrance to the Sector Bazaar, one and a half standard years later.

*Dull clunking*

Very well, we have arrived at Hive Primus. Take note of the inter-hive pathways and don't drink ok? Nah, I've learned to stay my hand, the Grand Master would probably have my head if I lose five thousand thrones overnight again.

Be alert. Be prudent. Be vigilant. And most of all, don't forget your emergency transponder. I look forward to trading stories with you again. _Bon voyage, mon ami_.


	2. Story 1

**General Disclaimer:**

 **The use of material trademarked by Games Workshop and its subsidiaries in this work is not for the author's personal gain.**

* * *

 **It is good to see you once more, my friend. I see you have emerged from your own travels unscathed. But then again, you are a master of Biomancy, so I would only know of your wounds from your stories, eh?**

 **You wish to make the first presentation? Excellent, my friend. There are empty seats in that tea-shop across the street; let's entertain each other over a cup of sugared apple tea, shall we?**

 **You're presenting an interview as your first story? I am all ears.**

* * *

 **Story 1**

(noises of air and bustling people)

Speaker (S): Eevents that I vink noteworvy? Well, there's this one thing. A month ago, my 'ead techie Jura told me some nut'ead called 'Albrec' was on a killing spree of cogboys and ee's 'eaded right onto my turv. I told 'im no shit, mee and de boys got iz back but ee innsisted on running to Deo's place, saying ee'll be back when Albrec passes.

You (Y): I suppose you can't agree to that.

S: Ov course. I pulled out that old wreck of a Chimera to get 'im! So me and my hitters were off to Deo's place when we saw a man-thing butchering a servitor. I azked 'im "Oi you, watcha doing?" and dat thing was going "'ERESY! FAR TI LOAD OFF PREASSURE! METAL IZ UNFEELING! DIE DIE DIE!" So I got my loudzpeaker to make 'im 'ear me over iz own noize. He turned around and stayed silent vor a phew moments. The man looks like he got himself cracked on bottomwater! Completely outta iz mind!

Y: Can you describe what he looks like?

S: Well...iz eyes, the colors arr both red, and the manz face...(plonk)

(screaming, chairs crashing, glass smashing)

Y: _What_ in the name of the Golden Throne is _this_?

S: The 'ead of cogboy buster Albrec! Azz I was saying, _viiiz_ is what bottomwater can do to the Emprah's work. Just look at 'im and iz smile, the manz gone, ee's totally nuts! 'Iya folks calm down 'ere, I'm being ingterviewed! Don'cha panic viz onez dead! Ol right, Peachy getta'round vor everyone in te bar, tabs on me!

(commotion dies down)

S: Veese mad ones sometimes put a laser in their eye or bomb film over zare 'eads. So even eef zare dead, they can still be dangerous. Zats wy everyone's being jumpy. Anyway, Albrec got tentykles where most cogboys 'ave their metal arms, so ee is more flec-sible dan them. 'Ee also 'as something like buggery meat armor zat lazguns can't burn through. And so when 'ee finally answered me, 'e was like "I'ma Albrec! I will PUUURRRGGGEEEEE de metal cults far ti Emprah! I 'ave zeen 'is pervection ov de 'uman vorm, and eez loyal zervants zuch as AAIII jal deleever iz gift to AAALLLL!"

Y: This Albrec is mad indeed.

S: (slurp) Yup. But guess whatz next?

Y: I suppose this is the part where he reveals his master plan.

* * *

 **LOAD OF PRESSURE? I mean WHAT? That, that was a good laugh. But please don't keep me waiting, for I am dying to know what plans have the madman made. Hey seriously, don't fall asleep at tea time!**


	3. Termination Notice

**Termination Notice**

The story is obviously incomplete, but the author is currently suffering from a lack of time to work on it. I thank you for taking your time to read this piece, but I am sorry to say that no updates will be coming up soon. The next update will appear after this notice is taken off.


End file.
